


Why Not a King

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: In which Dean wishes that instead of being called a master he was called a king.
Kudos: 3





	Why Not a King

Dean is quite embarrassed, on the inside, about that nickname "Titty Master" sticking around. It was a dare. A dare that he happened to lose and had to hold-up on his end of the bargain and it just so happened that there was a live event to be done that next night. Who was he to remember that it wasn't their day off the next day and hope those fools forgot about that nonsense, but nope, they didn't forget, he went on with the show, and now evidence of his lose is viral.

Why is he embarrassed of this? It's a title not befitting of him. If he was to be master of anything it needed to have a better name than Titty, like Breast King or The Ace of Boobs. Titty Master says it's a master, but really sounds like just a quickie of hard grasping that leave those precious lumps red and sucking so hard that the nipples dry up and bleed.

Now King, a King is something that Dean would LOVE to be called. The Breast King knows how to massage those soft breasts to make a woman softly moan. No cheap tricks like the twisting of nipples. Instead he would dart the tip of his tongue out to ghost over the nipple. A touch strong enough to feel, but quick enough to have her wanting more. "Please… Please suck me" she'll say as one hand is massaging the other breast and the other has a thumb gliding over her lips after she pleads. "Please, what?" asked with a sly grin. "Please… King". She may not have said Breast King, but he knows why and he can always add the word into his title in his head. "Darlin', you know just how to treat your king."

And with this he'll gently suck the breast that's so wanting attention while the other switches from fondling to massaging the other breast. This girl knows she's loved by Dean as his other hand keeps her faced cupped. This is the title everybody should call him and Dean wishes it was true, but he guesses Titty Master isn't so bad. At least only the special girls that know his world are the ones that get the privilege to call him King


End file.
